vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lord Slug
Summary Lord Slug (スラッグ) is a Namekian, and the antagonist of the movie Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug. It is explained that he is one of the Super Nameks and was sent to Planet Slug as a baby to escape the extinction that was about to ravage Namek. As he matured, the evil in his heart began to overwhelm his character thanks to a rare mutation unique to Namekians; this transformed him into a Super Namek. Since then, he had gathered an army and became a conqueror of planets. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 4-C | Low 4-C | 4-A Name: Lord Slug Origin: Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug Gender: Genderless Age: 501 years old Classification: Evil Namekian, Conqueror of planets. | Ghost Warrior. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, and 3), Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2), Acrobatics, Skilled in Martial Arts, Flight, Spaceflight, Breath Attack, Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen his skin or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets, and form barriers), Telekinesis, Telepathy, Ki Sensing, Enhanced Senses (Has extremely good hearing), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Size Manipulation, Body Control, Fusionism, Elasticity (Can stretch his arms to great lengths), Resistance to Extreme Cold and Cosmic Radiations | Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Regeneration (Mid-High, can regenerate from gas) Attack Potency: Small Star level (Casually killed Zeeun with a Finger Beam and vastly superior to his henchmen, who are superior to anime Vegeta) | Small Star level (Superior to Turles, but inferior to Cooler) | Multi-Solar System level (Managed to somewhat compete with non-canon Cell Saga Piccolo, who can fight anime Cell Jr., who is superior to Restrained Super Saiyan Broly) Speed: FTL+ (Vastly superior to Angila) | Massively FTL | Massively FTL+ (Far superior to Base Goku, who traversed the afterlife at 4.38 quadrillion times FTL during the Otherworld Tournament Saga) Lifting Strength: Class G | Class G | At least Class G, likely much higher Striking Strength: Small Star Class | Small Star Class | Multi-Solar System Class ' 'Durability: Small Star level | Small Star level | Multi-Solar System level (Regeneration makes him difficult to kill) Stamina: Very high. Limitless as a Ghost Warrior. Range: Extended melee range. At least Planetary with ki blasts and attacks. | Extended melee range, tens of meters as a Giant. At least Planetary with ki blasts and attacks. | Extended melee range. Interstellar with ki blasts and attacks. Standard Equipment: Devices on his spaceship outside battle, none notable inside battle. Intelligence: Lord Slug has a vast knowledge of martial arts and experience about battling due his conquest upon many planets, he also able to use his abilities at his advantage. Weaknesses: Has an incredibly sensitive hearing, and high-pitched noises will cause him physical pain. Gets permanently defeated if the Destron Gas Machine is destroyed as a Ghost Warrior. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Darkness Eye Beam:' Lord Slug is able to use Eye Lasers in both his base form and his Great Namek form. *'Power of Darkness:' Slug's ultimate technique used on Goku in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug. Lord Slug knocks the opponent into the air and uses the Mystic Attack to grab them by the throat. Then Slug attacks his opponent with a series of punches and finally knocks them down following by shooting Eye Lasers, inflicting a massive amount of damage. *'Darkness Blaster:' Giant Form Lord Slug's ultimate technique. A devastating yellow Mouth Energy Wave, similar to Piccolo's Kuchikarakikouha (Chou Makouhou), but it is much larger, and causes much more damage. Used on Goku in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug. *'Chi Shield:' Used to counter Goku's first blast on Lord Slug *'Great Namekian:' The Namekian ability to increase in size. Lord Slug is referred to as Giant Slug in this form in several Dragonball Media (Games). Key: Old Slug | Young and Giant Slug | Ghost Warrior Note: The statistics of Dragon Ball GT/Movie characters are clearly part of a separate continuity, and as such tend to differ greatly from the current canon. Gallery File:DB Old Slug.png|Old Slug. File:DB Young Slug.png|Young Slug. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Battles: Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Dragon Ball Movies Category:Aliens Category:Chi Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Antagonists Category:Namekians Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Martial Artists Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Energy Users Category:Dragon Ball Category:Toei Animation Category:Elasticity Users Category:OVA Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Forcefield Users Category:Genderless Characters Category:Immortals Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Aura Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Acrobats Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Tier 4